This invention is in the field of appliances associated with the game of golf and more specifically a device for holding a plurality of golf tees. A golfer must repetitively store and then subsequently locate a golf tee for each tee shot. The tees may be stored in the golf bag or carried in the golfer's pocket. Another practice is to store the tees in a holder mounted on a golf cart, although the tees will frequently fall therefrom. A number of devices have been designed to conveniently hold tees. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,522 issued to Riess, 3,674,189 issued to Walbeck, 2,691,779 issued to Bell, 2,321,360 issued to Chambers and 1,723,276 issued to Gottlieb all disclose various types of pockets or loops for holding golf tees mounted to a variety of places including hats, shoes and belts.
Each golfer may find it more convenient to locate and store the golf tees in a particular different spot as compared to another golfer. None of the prior golf tee holders are designed to allow the golfer to determine the location of the mounting of the holder. Disclosed herein is a golf tee holder which may be mounted to any portion of the golfer's clothing, golf bag, cart or other suitable position determined by the golfer.
The golf tee holder disclosed herein is also designed to allow golf tees to be mounted in a very quick manner as compared to the prior holders. Instead of requiring the golfer to insert each particular tee into a loop or separate pocket as is the case with the prior holders, the holder disclosed herein is designed to allow insertion of the tee at any location and at any angle between a pair of strips fastened together. The strips are separable by the action of the tee being inserted therebetween but remain securely fastened together immediately adjacent the tee ensuring superior mounting of the tee as compared to the prior holders. The holder is designed to alleviate the necessity for opening and closing the holder as compared to the prior holders with a novel feature being the holder mountedly receiving the tees by the insertion of the tees into the holder.